Um dia para se lembrar!
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Fic terceiro lugar do quarto challenge do 3V! É esquecendo de algo importante que Ron terá um dia para se lembrar! Leiam!


**Um dia para se lembrar!  
Por Anna Weasley  
**

  
- Sai! Sai! - Ron balançava sua calça freneticamente para que Bichento largasse dela. - Ai, ai, ai...  
Ron ficara a manhã inteira se arrumando para Hermione, mas o gato, como sempre, ele pensou, estragou tudo. Tentou se ajeitar mais ou menos, verificou se o buque de flores que trouxera está suficiente bom e tocou a campainha. Minutos depois, uma sorridente Hermione atendeu a porta.  
- Bom dia Amor! - ele se aproximou, deu um selinho na namorada e entregou o buque. - Esse seu gato... Eu faço de tudo para ele gostar de mim, mas ele só me maltrata... Olha o que ele fez na minha calça! - e apontou para um lugar da calça que estava um pouco sujo.  
- Você faz de tudo para que? - ela perguntou num tom um pouco sarcástico.  
- Eu tento pelo menos... - os dois riram - Mas e aí tudo bom?  
- Lógico!  
- Hoje não vai ter treino nos Cannons, nós poderíamos sair!  
Hermione olhou um pouco confusa para ele.  
- Mas se você tiver que ir para o St. Mungus agora, nós podemos ir depois do seu trabalho... - disse um pouco receoso, sem entender a expressão da namorada.  
- Não, hoje eu não tenho plantão... - falou um pouco desanimada.  
- Então vamos sair!  
Ela olhou para Ron, como se esperasse alguma coisa, "será que ela queria uma caixa de bombons também" pensava ele.  
- Eu vou avisar que irei sair. - e com o mesmo desanimo, Hermione entrou na casa.  
"Eu também ficaria triste se eu tivesse 21 anos e ainda precisasse avisar para a minha mãe que vou sair", concluiu Ron, enquanto revirava os olhos.  
Alguns minutos depois Hermione apareceu arrumada e com um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Vamos? - ela disse, puxando Ron para dentro da casa.  
Ron sorriu e a beijou, logo depois, eles aparataram.

No Beco Diagonal, os dois passearam pelas lojas, pararam para tomar sorvetes, e depois foram almoçar no Caldeirão Furado. Ron contou todas as coisas engraçadas que tinham acontecido, nos últimos dias, na casa dele e de Harry. Hermione também contou alguns casos do St. Mungus, e ficou um pouco brava quando o ruivo achou engraçado que um dos pacientes apareceu com um chifre de unicórnio na cabeça. "Foi realmente difícil de desfazer", ela dizia tentando fazê-lo parar de rir.  
E apesar do passeio estar divertido, Ron não podia deixar de notar que Hermione estava estranha, ela tentava disfarçar, mas estava do mesmo jeito que quando a encontrou de manhã. E receoso, achou melhor continuar a conversa:  
- E ontem, no treino, nós... - e notou que Hermione, com uma expressão triste, mal prestava atenção - Nós... Hermy?  
- Oi?  
- O que está acontecendo? - Ron perguntou enquanto colocava sua mão sob a dela.  
- Nada! Não está acontecendo nada! - respondeu se ajeitando na cadeira e tentando sorrir.  
- Como nada, amor? Pode falar!  
- Ron, eu já falei... Não está acontecendo nada!  
- Então por que você está tão estranha?  
- Eu? Estanha? Impressão sua...  
- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? - Ron perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez, firme!  
Hermione respirou fundo, e se levantou da cadeira.  
- Você quer saber mesmo?  
- Lógico que eu quero! - e se levantou também - Foi algo que eu fiz?  
- Olha Ron, juro que eu não esperava isso de você... - Hermione disse com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Como assim? O que eu fiz?  
Ela o encarou nos olhos, e já não podia conter as lágrimas, se virou e foi rapidamente em direção a porta.  
- Hermione! Espera! - ele tentou segui-la, mas Hermione aparatou.  
Ele seguiu seu exemplo logo depois, para fugir dos olhares curiosos dos freqüentadores do lugar.

Ron chegou em seu apartamento e encontrou Harry deitado no sofá lendo o Profeta Diário, enquanto comia feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.  
- Hugh! De abóbora...- tirou rapidamente o doce da boca, e colocou em um papel que encontrou em cima da mesa.  
- Nossa Harry, como você é porco!  
- Porco... Pega um de abóbora então! E você já chegou! - se sentou no sof�, dando espaço para o amigo - E aí, como foi?  
- Como assim? A Hermy te mandou alguma coruja?  
- Não! - respondeu sem entender - Achei que você nem vinha para cá.  
Ron analisou o amigo, e pareceu pensar bastante antes de fazer a próxima pergunta.  
- Harry, está acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?  
- Eu só achei que no aniversário, você e a Hermione iam passar mais tempo juntos.  
- Aniversário?  
- É! Cinco... É, acho que são cinco anos de namoro! São cinco mesmo, não são?  
O ruivo fez uma expressão aterrorizada, e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo.  
- Ron?  
- Harry... Olha em algum calendário, e me diz que hoje não é o dia que você disse que é!  
- Por que? Hoje é dia... - Harry pareceu entender o que estava acontecendo - Você não...  
Ron colocou as mão no rosto.  
- Nossa cara, que vacilo.  
- Ai meu Deus, eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa, hoje a Hermione estava muito estranha  
- Ela não falou nada?  
- E nem precisava falar! Só o jeito dela já mostrava que ela está triste. Ou poderia estar pensando que eu tinha preparado alguma surpresa... - e começou a encarar o chão - E até parece que ela ia falar "Ron, seu mané, você esqueceu nosso aniversário de cinco anos de namoro!"  
- Calma Ron.  
- Como assim, calma?  
- Você tem que pensar em alguma coisa! O que você pretende fazer?  
- Ah Harry, eu não sei... Duvido que ela me perdoe facilmente...  
- Ela te ama... Lógico que vai te perdoar.  
- Mas dessa vez...  
- Não se preocupe! - e Harry colocou a mão no ombro do amigo - Eu tenho certeza que você vai achar um jeito.  
- Valeu Harry.  
- Além de que vocês se separarem, quem é que vai vir aqui ajudar a limpar a casa? - falou sério.  
Ron olhou nervoso para o amigo, e logo depois os dois começaram a rir.

No outro dia, logo cedo, Ron estava parado com um lindo buque de rosas, na porta da casa de Hermione e depois de verificar sua vestimenta, tocou a campainha.  
- Bom Dia Sra. Granger! - disse quando a mãe de Hermione abriu a porta.  
- Ah... Oi Ron... - disse um pouco triste. Aquela recepção aumentou o nervosismo de Ron.  
- A Hermione já acordou? - disse fazendo que ia entrar na casa.  
- J�! - e entrou na frente do ruivo, para que ele não passasse da porta - Mas ela já saiu...  
- Foi para o St. Mungus? - perguntou esperançoso.  
- Ela pediu para não dizer... Sinto muito... - e fechou a porta.  
Ron ficou desolado, e com lágrimas nos olhos, andou até a calçada e ficou sentando lá. Não esperava que os acontecimentos do dia anterior tinham feito tanto estrago.  
Um tempo depois, Bichento apareceu e ficou parado ao lado de Ron, que demorou um pouco para notar sua presença.  
- O que é? Veio rir da minha desgraça? - perguntou encarando o gato.  
Bichento permaneceu imóvel.  
- É só o que faltava, eu estou discutindo com o gato... Mas você sabe que a culpa é sua! - e apontou para o animal - Se eu não perdesse meu tempo me preocupando com você, eu lembraria de tudo que envolve a Hermione.  
Ron poderia jurar que o gato estava escutando e entendendo tudo, e também que parecia analisa-lo.  
- Mas não! Você prefere ser meu inimigo! - o ruivo continuou - Mas isso não vai ficar assim, se você quer guerra...  
Mas Bichento saiu correndo em direção a uma moita perto da casa.  
- Ei! Volta aqui! Eu estou falando com você! - e acompanhou o gato com os olhos, e logo depois viu o animal voltar com uma folha da moita na boca  
- Mas o que é isso? - e um pouco desconfiado, a folha  
Ron a analisou por alguns instantes, e buscava algum explicação para Bichento ter dado aquilo a ele.  
- Folha... Folha? Folha! - e saiu correndo procurando um lugar em que pudesse aparatar.  
- Bichento! - e voltou para o lugar onde estava - Você salvou o dia - e passou a mão na cabeça do gato - o meu namoro e tudo mais! - Bichento pareceu não gostar do carinho - Tudo bem, - tirou a mão do gato - essa é só uma trégua temporária... - e ao encontrar um lugar fora da visão dos trouxas, aparatou.

Estava chovendo quando Ron chegou ao jardim da Toca e encontrou Hermione sentada observando as flores, parecendo não se importar com a chuva. Chegou perto da moça, ajoelhou e colocou a mão no ombro dela.  
- Eu sabia que a minha mãe ia te falar onde eu estava... - disse sem tirar os olhos das flores.  
- Não foi ela que me falou... - Hermione olhou desconfiada para o rapaz. - Na verdade, não me contaram literalmente.  
- Tanto faz. -e voltou a encarar as flores.  
- Além de que você gosta bastante vir aqui.  
- Ah! Então você sabe algo sobre mim?  
- Hermione, me des...  
- Ron, você esqueceu nosso aniversário!  
- Eu sei, mas me...  
- Ron, cinco anos! - e começou a chorar - Cinco anos!  
- Hermione, por favor - e a essa altura, ele já chorava também - Me desculpa, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer...  
- Ron, você esqueceu! - e se levantou. - Não há o que dizer.  
- Me perdoa, pelo amor de Deus, Hermione - levantou-se também - Me perdoa! Eu te amo... Isso nunca vou poder mudar isso, mas... - a puxou para perto de si, e a fez encara-lo nos olhos - Hermione, eu não posso pensar em ficar sem você  
A chuva não dava trégua, e apesar de estar muito sentida, Hermione parecia irredutível.  
- Como você pôde esquecer? - perguntou em meio a muitas lágrimas, e olhando nos olhos dele.  
- Eu sei que isso não tem explicação, mas são tantas coisas na minha cabeça, o inicio da temporada dos Cannons, acho que eu e o Harry só terminamos de abrir as caixas da mudança essa semana...  
- Hum...  
- Além de que todo dia que eu passo com você, é como se fosse o primeiro... Eu te amo Hermione, e não preciso de uma data para demonstrar isso. Eu te amei ontem, te amo hoje, e vou te amar sempre... - se aproximou lentamente dos lábios de Hermione, que no inicio relutou, mas aos poucos se entregou ao beijo apaixonado de Ron. E ao se separarem, o ruivo pode ver que a namorada sorria.  
- Por que você sempre ganha? - Hermione perguntou enquanto secava as lágrimas, mas já ostentava um sorriso nos lábios.  
- Quer dizer que eu estou perdoado?  
- Não!  
- O que? - Ron perguntou surpreso.  
- Ronald Weasley, você vai ter que falar coisas muito mais bonitas para se safar dessa.  
- Sei l�, mas talvez uma simples pergunta resolva essa situação...  
- Ah duvido, dessa vez você...  
E parou de falar quando Ron abriu uma caixinha que tinha uma anel, com um brilhante considerável.  
- Isso... Isso quer dizer o que eu estou pensando? - perguntou enquanto buscava ar.  
- Se você está pensando que eu estou te pedindo em casamento... É, é o que você está pensando. - tirou o anel da caixa e se ajoelhou diante da moça - Hermione Jane Granger, quer casar comigo?  
Dessa vez chorando de alegria, Hermione se ajoelhou diante de Ron e o abraçou.  
- Lógico que eu quero! Eu te amo! - respondeu enquanto enchia o ruivo de beijos, que colocou o anel no dedo de Hermione. - Ai amor, eu nem acredito... - e enquanto olhava o anel, observou o relógio e levantou correndo - Meu Deus! Já são duas horas! Eu estou toda molhada e preciso voltar para o St. Mungus!  
- Ah Hermy, vamos comemorar... - se levantou e abraçou a noiva pela cintura.  
- Não posso, eu tinha pedido folga... ontem! - e olhou para Ron, agora, fingindo estar nervosa.  
- Tudo bem, mas só vou deixar você ir para esquecermos essa história.  
Ron a beijou e Hermione aparatou para sua casa.

E depois de se trocar, Hermione foi para o St. Mungus, na seção onde trabalharia naquele dia: Danos Causados por Feitiços.  
- Oi Hermione! - disse uma das medi-bruxas que estavam no lugar.  
- Oi! Muito serviço?  
- Que nada... O de sempre!  
Hermione pegou uma ficha numa faz camas.  
- Bom dia Medi-bruxa!  
- Bom dia Sr. Lockhart! - era estranha imaginar que um de seus professores em Hogwarts estava naquela situação - Acho que está tudo certo com você  
- Você parece feliz!  
- E estou! - e colocou a ficha no lugar  
- Isso é um anel de noivado? - perguntou curioso olhando para a mão de Hermione.  
- É sim! - ela respondeu não contendo a alegria.  
- Já sei, é daquele cara ruivo que aparece no Profeta Diário jogando aquele jogo de vassouras?  
Ela apenas sorriu, além de perceber que Lockhart poderia estar tendo um progresso.  
- Parabéns, então! É como dizem, quem cedo madruga, tanto bate até que fura! - disse num tom de discurso.  
- Isso mesmo! - disse Hermione - Qualquer coisa é só me chamar! - e foi para um mesa no canto da sala.  
Ao dar seu horário, Hermione arrumou suas coisas e seguiu para a saída de seu setor quando passou pela porta, foi surpreendida por Ron, que segurava uma rosa vermelha na mão.  
- Boa noite, Amor! - ele disse dando um selinho na noiva.  
- Que surpresa boa... - disse sorrindo, e pegou a rosa que Ron lhe trouxe.  
Hermione segurou no braço dele, e os dois seguiram no corredor.  
- E aí? Onde você está a fim de comemorar? - Ron perguntou.  
- Ron?  
- Sim?  
- Quando nós vamos casar?  
Ron pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.  
- Que tal quando eu esquecer nossa aniversário de 10 anos de noivado. - respondeu num tom sério.  
Hermione parou, se virou de frente para o noivo e olhou indignada para ele, mas sorriu quando viu que ele estava rindo.  
- Seu bobo! - e deu um tapa de leve nele. - E aí de você se esquecer mais alguma coisa sobre mim...  
- Ô Amor... - e abraçou Hermione pela cintura - Eu não vou esquecer mais nada não. Seu aniversário por exemplo... É dia 16 de novembro.  
A noiva de Ron fez uma cara de que não estava achando graça nenhuma.  
- Calma Hermy, é brincadeira...  
Ambos sorriram e depois se beijaram, durante o beijo, Ron tirou a carteira do bolso, a abriu e com um dos olhos abertos pôde ler num calendário "Aniversário da Hermione - 19 de setembro", e voltou suas atenções para o beijo.

**Fim!  
**


End file.
